


This Thing of Ours

by ImaginaryEngineer2 (TyrantorX)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hey look I posted something, I'm not sure where this is going but I'm glad as hell I've done something, Oh no not another Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer2
Summary: Diana Cavendish finds herself thrown in the middle of a complicated string of events between her Mafia family, The Meridies, and their rivals, the Du Nords. She thinks that she can keep everything under control, but unfortunately for her, fate doesn't go her way.[Diakko Mafia AU] [There's gonna be mentions of Alcohol, Drugs, Organized Crime, Violence & Prostitution in the later chapters. I'll be upping the ratings until then.]





	This Thing of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Ei look. This is a distraction to me. Not sure where this is headed but I guess it turned out okay yay! I needed a reason to write a Mafia AU.

Twas her own definition of orchestral music. The sounds of the servers whirring in the dead of the night always soothed the voices in Croix Meridies head. A low humming vibration on the soles of her feet, the rhythmic pulsing of the server lights gave her mind the peace she needed. This was her creation. 4,308 servers, 9,000 central processing chips, and 27,648 graphics processors, weighing in about 340 tons. A super computer, most powerful in the state, at the mercy of her finger tips.

Nothing could knock her out of this elated state...

“Croix.”

... _except this._

“ **Croix.** ” She called her name out one more time. 

Diana doesn’t even knock—an action she’s not likely to do. Instead, the door slammed on the opposite wall as she entered, changing the room’s environment from a cool, relaxing state to a condition that’s warmer and angrier. 

“Perfect timing, Diana. Nice of you to join us.”

“What’s this I’m hearing?” Her steps were hurried and heavy, her form leaning in over Croix’s monitor as she tried to close the gap between them over Croix’s wide, hardwood desk. “You’re assigning me to the Du Nords? _The Du Nords!?_ What absurd tactic is this?!” Her tone was accusatory and angered, looking like she was ready to pounce at the heiress at any moment.

But Croix doesn’t flinch nor does she even acknowledge the furious bodyguard before her. Instead, she pushed her glasses up her nose and answered her with a steady tone. “Yes. The Du Nord’s have been great partners and are seeking our assistance. They’ve asked for a replacement bodyguard for Shiny Chariot since the last one failed… _miserably._ ”

It was the biggest news across the organized crime scene—the _Shiny Chariot_ was shot. The most influential crime family’s head taken down with a single bullet. Rumors run through the scene fast, contradicting each other. _She’s alive! She’s in a coma! She’s dead! She’s faked her death!_

Croix didn’t bother for rumors, though but one thing’s for certain. The Du Nord’s need better security. The Meridies are known for their security teams—online and offline. No one out there is better than them. And out of all her soldiers, or _associates_ (as she’d like to call them), there’s no better choice than Diana Cavendish—the fruit of her own investments.

She’s considered a prize. The _Golden Girl_ amongst an army of mediocre highly trained soldiers. No one dare cross Croix’s team knowing Diana’s right by her side.

But yet, at this moment, Diana defied. “How does this not sound ridiculous to you?” Diana’s head was shaking. _This wasn’t right_ . Croix’s done a lot of _stupid stuff_ but this, **this** has got to be the **_worst_ ** . Croix’s _never_ trusted the Du Nords. Living under the heiress, being her bodyguard for so long as she can remember, she has no reason to be sent out to their rival _gang_ for employ. “Has being in this server room ruined your thinking process? Since when did you think this is the wisest thing to do in this time and age?” She’s tripping over her words, still not believing all that she’s heard. Raw anger and belief fueled the words coming out of her mouth, her gestures an extension of her emotions. “Chariot’s been shot, and you leave yourself _vulnerable_ at the first chance you got!?”

She stayed in place, her focus is still on the monitor, her fingers tapping away on the keys.

It fired up the bodyguard more. There’s no logical reason for her to do this. And in reality, there’s more reason for her to _not do this._ Maybe she’s forgotten about it. Diana reminded her. “The Manchester operations will be going live in a few weeks and you think that assigning me to our rival, _nay_ , our biggest, most threatening rival, is the right thing to do?”

“Yes,” came an instant reply, much to Diana’s surprise.

“That’s… it?” She’s appalled. Croix didn’t even stop to think about her answer. She spat out a firm affirmation. “Just a simple… yes?” 

“I’m not sure what other reply you’re expecting.” She continued to tap away on her keyboard. Diana could spot the dull green text reflecting from the thick glasses that Croix was wearing. “It’s my honest answer.”

 _Liar_. That was far from honest. This reeked of an agenda—an agenda Croix’s not divulging with her. She wanted to scream. Accuse her mentor of this bullshit, but she’s been taught never to bite the hand that feeds her. And Croix’s been there for her for more than she can remember. 

Maybe she could still call her out, get her to doubt her decision and ultimately settle on going against it. “This... feels rushed.” Throwing caution to the wind, but still clinging on to the little respect that she felt Croix deserved. “It sounds dangerous. And reckless.” ...and ridiculous, if she might add.

“How so?” The sound of clicking keys stopped as Croix directed her attention from the large monitor to Diana’s raging, blue eyes. She propped her chin under her hands, smiling like she’s taunting Diana, waiting on an answer that’ll make her change her mind.

“Are you doubting your strength?” 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” There’s no doubting her abilities and she has the scars to prove it. _She’s feared everywhere._ “It’s not me—”

“It’s me?” Croix questioned her, an eyebrow arching at Diana’s declaration. _Yes_ , _you can’t even handle a gun_ , she wanted to say. She believed that Croix’s much more vulnerable without her by her side. Hannah and Barbara weren’t that reliable enough, although Diana held their strengths in high regard. The position of Croix’s bodyguard is not something she’s easily trusting in the hands of anyone else. Amanda was another option, but she was reckless and stubborn. More of a liability than an actual asset. 

“Maybe you’ve come to believe that I cannot fend for myself. But in this case, I can assure you that my welfare is not going to be a problem. I’m tougher than you think, Diana. Sturdier and definitely more clever than Chariot.” She leaned back, reclining her chair with an arrogant smile spread across her lips. 

But there’s no way she’ll be okay. Croix’s an exceptional strategist. Functionally trained to think and design operations flawlessly behind a monitor. On the streets, however, she’s as vulnerable as a bunny to the unforgiving claws of the street wars that they’re all involved in. She’ll be a walking target without Diana. At least, that’s what Diana believes.

“That’s not what I meant...” She retracted. Scared, but not entirely sure of _what._ Croix’s cold, emerald stare? Her indignant frown? “What I was trying to say…” She tried to salvage her situation, hopefully rebuilding would get her out of the mess she rammed herself into.

Croix’s dead stare penetrated through her very soul, sending chills through her spine. “And you’re trying to say… what?”

“Nevermind.” She mumbled, feeling frustrated as she fisted her sweaty cold hands inside her tailor fit suit. Killing a mark always came easy. Danger and death constantly danced with her during missions. And yet the courage to refuse Croix, she cowers, tail between her legs— whimpering in defeat.

“Best know your limits being the reckless talent that you are.” Croix stood up, towering above Diana. “Leave us, Miranda.” she said, nodding at the old woman standing across the room. She bowed her head and quietly left.

Diana’s eyes grew wide. Holbrooke was _there_ in the room, how could she not have noticed? She witnessed her outburst and her accusations. Heaven only knows what she’s going to be subject to.

Her eyes landed on Croix’s own and she swore her whole body turned stiff again.

“You don’t talk to me like that in front of the others.” The base of her neck sweating cold rivets as Croix’s overpowering aura took over the room. Her knees weakened but she’s standing strong. She spoke again, this time with a more commanding tone. “You don’t doubt my decision. Any of my decisions. Ever.”

Diana breathes in, biting her lips. _To be fair, she didn’t see Holbrooke standing there._ She was too consumed by her anger that she’s failed to survey her surroundings. And at that moment, she abandoned proper etiquette. Eyes to the floor, hands still in her pockets. She admitted defeat.

“That was wrong of me.” Although she didn’t stutter, it took her all of her focus. “I’ve…” She didn’t want to show Croix that she’s incapable. No way she’s admitting that she didn’t _see_ Holbrooke there, regardless of her reason. Definitely that would get Croix to question her competence and her abilities. “...let my emotions get the best of me.”

Those next few seconds were the longest in her life. Would she get reprimanded? Would she be killed? Reassigned? Recommissioned? None of which she’d want for as long as she remained loyal to the Meridies family. 

Loyalty—it was such a crude concept. A price she had to pay for protection, a roof over her head and enough meals to keep her alive. There wasn’t much the streets could offer to an orphan as young as her back then. The sight of a chance to survive was gold. And Croix’s the only one who gave her that chance. She’s not sure what Croix’s seen in her, or even how she’s heard of her but she’s glad Croix believes that she’s more than a scrawny kid living on stolen goods and a basket full of broken bones and bruises on a day-to-day basis.

She’s stopped counting the years. Bottomline, she’s grateful for what Croix’s provided and its everything she’s ever needed. And more. 3 meals a day, a roof over her head, all for the price of loyalty. Her blind allegiance to the head of the Meridies clan is backed up with a thousand years worth of gratitude. Croix’s more than just a powerful leader.

In her eyes, Croix stood as her savior. 

Her teeth were boring into her lip as she stood there, a hint of iron starting to taint the tip of her tongue. She didn’t mean that outburst. She really didn’t, not if her loyalty to the Meridies head would be questioned. On the verge of taking it all back, Diana was ready to drop to the floor, ready to beg and plead for Croix to disregard what she’s said. No, she wasn’t questioning Croix’s decision and no, it’s not going to be a problem to be assigned to be the new bodyguard for _Shiny Chariot._

But before she could, Croix spoke. “No, I do not trust them _just because_ they are our partners. They’re _desperate_ , Diana. And this is the first time they’ve reached out.” She still spoke coldly, but seeing that this wasn’t a question of Diana’s character, the bodyguard let go of her anxiety, letting go of the breath she held on waiting on Croix’s reply.

“So this is merely an undercover mission? You’re sending me as a spy?” She sounded chipper.

Croix smirked. “I wouldn’t say _spy,_ Diana. That’s too crass—which isn’t our style. It’s more of…” She tapped her chin, looking at the ceiling, in search of the right set of words to say. “Observing your surroundings. Understand their operations. Listen in. Be wary.”

“Won’t she be alarmed?” came Diana’s follow-up question. “Isn’t it suspicious that you’re going to send your ow—”

She stopped. The question died on her lips as she’s able to put the pieces together. This agreement wasn’t one-sided. Being a guard to the _Shiny Chariot_ gives Croix access to all the information their clan would ever need when it came to the Du Nords.

But for the Du Nords, Diana became their ace. No, _their collateral_. She’s not blind to her reputation as the Golden Sheep of the Meridies Clan. Their one and only prized soldier. If things go awry, Diana’s head would be on the line.

Diana was nothing but a pawn in this complicated game of chess.

Her stomach sunk at the realization. There was nothing else to discuss past it. She finished the conversation with Croix, automatically agreeing with anything she said and left the server room.

This hallways looked longer as she strode along them with haste. She fumbles for her phone in one of her pockets, scrambling through her contacts until she arrived at the one she’s after. Tapping without a second look, she brought the phone to her ear. To her surprise, Hannah doesn’t let her go to voicemail. Perfect.

“ _Hel—_ ” 

“Meet me at The Brewery.”

_“Isn’t it a little bit early for that? It’s only 4—”_

“No questions.”

She heard a grunt from the other line followed by some muffled babbling. _“Babs is tagging along. You got your own stash or should I bring you one?”_

“Two cartons. Reds.” She hung up the call quickly as she entered the elevator, not even catching Hannah gasping at the other end of the line. 


End file.
